


When We're Together

by brozenmack



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Frozen (Disney Movies), Frozen - Anderson-Lopez & Lopez/Lee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Frozen (Disney Movies) Fusion, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, F/M, Frozen (Disney Movies) References, Movie: Frozen (2013), Movie: Frozen 2 (2019)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24494335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brozenmack/pseuds/brozenmack
Summary: Kristoff Bjorgmann is running the town's most beloved holiday tradition, The Bjorgmann Family Christmas Tree Farm, for the first time ever. Anna has just moved back to Arendelle. What happens when their paths collide as they ring in the season?
Relationships: Anna & Kristoff (Disney), Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

A light morning snow began to fall in Arendelle Maine. It was the day after Thanksgiving so obviously, the Christmas season was in full swing, especially at The Bjorgman Christmas Tree farm. Kristoff Bjorgmann had been working the tree farm with his family for years now, but this was his first year running it since his Grandpabbie had retired. 

The Bjorgman Tree Farm wasn't just any old pop up Christmas tree shop. The Bjorgmann’s took the Christmas season more seriously than any other family in Maine. No, this tree farm was a spectacle of lights, marvellously decorated trees, and Bulda’s famous hot cocoa. Small shops and artists from the area would set up booths to sell their work and last minute Christmas gifts, and Bulda’s hot cocoa recipe was always a hit. The Bjorgman Christmas Tree Farm, was an institution, and an Arendelle staple.  
One of Kristoff’s favorite parts of the tree farm was the trail of family trees. Every year, families from Arendelle decorate their own family christmas tree for the trail. Just about every family in Arendelle had one. The Bjorgmann’s of course had the biggest tree, with all the adopted children and being the owners of the tree farm, they rightfully deserved it. 

Kristoff surveyed the grounds before opening and waved to a large burly man who was setting up the hot cocoa stand.   
“Oaken,” Kristoff greeted the man cheerfully shaking his hand. “Everything looks great, thanks so much for helping out.”  
“Anytime, Kristoff,” the large man said cheerfully. Oaken ran Wandering Oaken’s Trading Post in town, the go to shop for anything and everything. He was always great about donating materials, supplies, and manual labor to the tree farm every year and was a good friend of the families.   
“Now I was wondering if you could do me a favor,” Oaken leaned against the hot cocoa stand crossing his arms.  
“Anything,” Kristoff nodded. It was the least he could do for everything Oaken donated.  
Oaken stroked his thick blonde mustache and said, “a good friend of mine just moved back to town and was looking for a job. I thought maybe Bulda could use some help at the hot cocoa stand. I know she said she was looking to retire from the farm soon with pabbie, so maybe she could get a head start,” he shrugged.  
Kristoff wasn’t so sure. It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help Oaken’s friend, he loved the support Oaken and his family gave to the farm. He wasn’t so sure about someone taking over his adopted mother’s hot cocoa stand. Bulda’s hot cocoa was the best in the world, Kristoff was convinced. And he knew, Bulda wouldn’t just hand over the reigns to anyone. But he did owe Oaken a massive amount of favors, so he obliged.  
“I’ll let Bulda know and she can train your friend tonight,” he nodded. “I can’t pay her much.”  
Oaken nodded and went off to call his friend.

Later that afternoon Kristoff started hammering in the grand opening banner for that night's festivities. He was so invested in his work she didn’t even notice the redheaded girl that walked onto the property looking around nervously. She wore a big pink coat and matching hat, with knitted blue gloves and blue jeans that didn’t do much to block out the cold. She was told to meet the property owner here at three and he was nowhere to be found. She tugged at the end of one of her ginger braids and wandered around aimlessly looking for someone who could help her. She wandered so aimlessly, she barely noticed when she ran straight into Kristoff’s ladder.

The ladder wobbled and Kristoff grabbed onto the large sign for balance. He looked down and shouted “Hey, you!” The girl grabbed the ladder to steady it and looked up at him with big blue eyes.  
“Oh my goodness, I am so sorry,” she gasped. “I just...I wasn’t looking where I was going and I am so, so sorry,” her cheeks flushed almost as red as her hair.  
Kristoff sighed, “It’s fine, but we’re not open yet. Grand opening is at five tonight.”  
“Oh! Right, well actually I was told to come here and find Kristoff Bjorgmann about a job in the hot cocoa stand?”  
So this must be Oaken’s friend, Kristoff thought. This was really the person they were leaving Bulda’s infamous hot cocoa stand too?  
“Well you found him,” he climbed down off the ladder and offered his hand out to her. “Kristoff Bjorgmann.”  
The girl's cheeks turned an even brighter shade of red as she shook his head.   
“Anna Arden...probably not the greatest impression, almost knocking my new boss off a ladder,” she laughed nervously, pushing her bangs out of her eyes.   
Kristoff gave Anna a small smile and shook his head, “there’s enough snow now that it would be just like landing on a pillow. Come on I’ll take you to Bulda.”

Kristoff began walking down the path towards the hot chocolate stand and looked at the girl.   
“So you said your last name is Arden huh,” he asked.  
Anna played with the end of her braid and laughed softly, “yeah it is. I’m sure you know us.”  
And he did. Agnarr Arden had been the mayor of Arendelle for years, before he and his wife Iduna were killed in a car crash, just four years ago, leaving behind two daughters. All Kristoff knew is that one daughter had just been elected mayor this past summer, Mayor Elsa Arden, and that one, who he assumed was Anna, hadn’t stuck around in Arendelle for long after her parents died.  
“Just a little bit,” he said nonchalantly. “What brings you back to Arendelle?”  
Anna hugged her jacket close to her, “I’ve been traveling the past few years, I just...decided it was time to come home.” She gave him a small smile and he knew not to pry anymore.   
“Well your sister will be here tonight for the grand opening, it’ll be nice to have both of the Arden’s back in Arendelle,” he laughed a little.   
Anna gave him a small smile and nodded, “yeah...yeah I’m sure it will.”

They reached the small wooden shack that doubled as the hot chocolate stand, and Kristoff knocked loudly before opening up the door. “Bulda?”  
A plump woman with snow white hair and rosy cheeks turned her head and smiled. “Kristoff, nice to finally see you!” She grabbed his face and kissed both of his cheeks. “I feel like I haven’t seen you in days, you’ve been so busy,” she chuckled. She looked past Kristoff and smiled widely, practically shoving him out of the way. “And you must be Anna! Oaken has told me so much about you I feel like I know you already,” she said cheerfully, pulling the girl in for a tight hug.   
Kristoff watched as Anna laughed softly, hugging the jolly old woman back. “It’s so nice to meet you too! Thank you so much again for offering me the job, you have no idea how much I appreciate it.  
Bulda shook her head, “oh don’t thank me! Kristoff’s the one organizing everything these days, he’s the one who hired you.”  
Anna looked back at Kristoff and gave him a toothy grin. “Well in that case, thank you, Kristoff.”  
Kristoff felt his cheeks go red and gave her a small nod. “Anytime. Bulda I’ll be outside setting up, holler if you need me.” He opened the door and stepped out, a cold breeze blowing inside the shack. As he walked outside he caught himself looking back at the shack and wondering about the girl inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Anna took a big whiff of the hot cocoa she was making and sighed blissfully. The smell of the cocoa brought her back to when she was little. Her parents and her older sister came to the tree farm every year to decorate their family christmas tree. They had all been so close back then. Images ran through her mind of she and Elsa building snowmen, and ice skating on the frozen pond behind their house, their mother filling the house with the smell of sugar cookies and snickerdoodles, and their father plucking out christmas tunes on the piano.  
“Anna, dear,” Bulda’s voice plucked Anna away from her daydreams. “If you’d like to go home and get ready for the grand opening tonight, I think you’re ready to run the stand!”  
Anna thanked the woman and pulled her pink coat back on before walking back outside into the snow. She looked up at the light grey sky and the small snowflakes falling and smiled as she began her walk home. Her head was like a snowglobe of memories keeping her distracted, only to stop when she felt herself run face first into something strong. She looked up and felt her cheeks turning as pink as her knitted cap.

“Kristoff! I’m so sorry,” she stammered as she looked into the tall muscular blonde’s eyes. “I wasn’t paying attention to where I was going and I...well...I’m sorry.”  
“Are you okay,” Kristoff asked her, raising an eyebrow.  
“Who me? I’m fine,” Anna laughed nervously. “I’ve got a thick skull…”  
Kristoff crossed his arms and stared down at her, “you just seem distracted. Just wanted to make sure you’re ready for us to open tonight.”  
“Me? Ready? I was born ready! I was actually just going home to change before the grand opening,” She smiled and rubbed her arms, the cold piercing through her coat. Kristoff looked around the empty parking lot and frowned.  
“You’re not planning on walking home, are you?”  
Anna shrugged, “it’s not too bad...besides I don’t have a car.”  
Kristoff gave her a small smile, “you’re the mayors sister, surely she can afford to get you a car.”  
Anna felt her cheeks flushing as she looked down. “I just...didn’t need it for a while.”  
He frowned and looked down at her. “I can give you a ride, if you don’t mind being covered in dog hair by the time you get out of my truck.”  
Anna looked up at him and smiled, “if you don’t mind...I’m sure you have a lot to do before the opening tonight…”  
Kristoff shrugged, “I’ll get it done, I always do. Come on.” He motioned her over to a beat up blue truck and opened her door. “So, where to?”

After her parents died four years ago, Anna and her sister, Elsa, had grown apart. Elsa couldn’t stand to be in the same room as anyone anymore and Anna, despite all her best efforts, couldn’t get her to open up. So after a year of closed doors and the silent treatment, Anna left. She decided to start over again in southern California, where she got a job, got a boyfriend, and got away from the shadow of her parents death. The only contact she had with anyone from home was a few short emails to and from her sister, and her best friend from high school’s phone number. So when everything had started to collapse around her a few months ago, he was the first person she contacted.

“Olaf, are you home?” she asked as she shook the snow off her boots at the door.   
“I’m in the kitchen,” a cheerful voice shouted out.  
Anna beamed at the sound of his voice and made her way into the kitchen where the smell of warm cookies hit her like a train.   
“I don’t think you have nearly enough cookies, Olaf,” she laughed as she popped a few chocolate chips in her mouth.   
The short silver haired boy smacked her hand, “no eating the merchandise!” He chastised her with a cheeky grin. 

Olaf Anderson, had been one of Anna’s best friends for as long as Anna could remember. He was one of the brightest, most loving human beings in Arendelle, and an amazing kindergarten teacher at that. Anna didn’t think there was one person in Arendelle who didn’t love him. 

“What are all of these for,” she asked, pulling her coat off and leaving it on the back of a chair.   
“My students are doing a bake sale tonight at the tree farm opening,” he grinned. “Thought I’d help them out a little bit.”  
Anna smiled, “well put me down for at least ten.”  
Olaf chuckled and nodded, “noted.” He looked at her and cocked his head, “how’d you get home? You didn’t walk did you, it’s freezing!”  
She shook her head, “No um, Kristoff, he owns the tree farm, he gave me a ride home.”  
Olaf wiggled his eyebrows and smirked, “Oh did he now?”  
Anna laughed softly and shook her head, “Oh stop. We just met. I promise you there is nothing there.”  
Olaf laughed, “yeah that’s what you said the last time!”   
Anna felt her cheeks flushing as she looked down and rubbed her arm awkwardly. “Yeah well we saw how well that worked out didn’t we.”  
Olaf’s smile faded fast as he rushed over and hugged her tight. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean…”  
Anna nodded and hugged back. “I know you didn’t,” she sighs.   
Olaf took a deep breath and smiled a little, “go get ready for tonight! I’ll give you a ride over there if you can hold the cookies without eating them.”  
Anna laughed a little and nodded, “deal.” She walked to her room and shut the door leaning against it, taking a deep breath. 

Sure, Kristoff was attractive, anyone could see that. But Anna wasn’t ready for another relationship, not after the last one she’d gotten herself stuck in. She couldn’t go through that, not again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's taken me so long to update, it's been a busy week. Hopefully the next chapters will start to pick up some.


End file.
